


Kobayashi Maru

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [18]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Friendship, Gen, Kobayashi Maru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim takes the Kobayashi Maru... again.Fictober prompt 12. “watch me”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Kobayashi Maru

“You’re not really going to take the Kobayashi Maru again, are you?”

“Watch me.”

“I have watched you. I watched you fail it just like everyone does. I was there. You know, I worked the engineering station. I was the one with my hair in the cute bun.”

“That’s really not what I meant.”

“Oh, I know. I’m just yanking your chain. Seriously though, I knew you have some masochistic tendencies, I mean we all do otherwise we wouldn’t be officers in training, but I didn’t know they ran this deep.”

“I admit nothing. Are you going to work the engineering station again?”

“Might as well.”


End file.
